disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Dawes Sr.
Mr. Dawes Sr. is the director of London's main financial center, George Banks's former boss, and a minor villain from Mary Poppins. He was portrayed by Dick Van Dyke. Background Considered a giant in the world of finance, Mr. Dawes is the elderly Chairman of the London bank that employs, George Banks. He has apparently been in charge for a good many years, as he is able to recall when George Banks' father worked for the bank. By the time of the film, however, he has become very elderly. He is known to lose his balance easily, even when walking with a cane, and wheezes often. However, he still seems to have his wits about him, as he is able to successfully run the bank. George, as well as the other bank members, try hard to please him. However, this success does not seem to continue into other aspects of his life. Mr. Dawes Sr, is a very practical man, and believes such things as feeding to birds to be a waste of time and money. Mr. Dawes has one known son, Mr. Dawes, Jr who also works at the bank, and their relationship does not appear to be very loving. Mary Poppins Mr. Dawes appears as Mr. Banks is taking Jane and Michael on a tour of his bank. Mr. Banks quietly explains to his two children about the man, and his prestigious reputation. Mr. Dawes, after hearing from Mr. Banks that his children wish to open an account with their tuppence, Mr. Dawes Sr appears delighted, as he started around the same age. Michael, rejects this idea, saying that he simply wanted to feed the birds. Mr. Dawes, Sr scoffs at the notion, and begins trying to convince the children of the wonders of finance. Michael starts to consider the offer, but when he starts to open his hand, Mr. Dawes takes the money without asking. Enraged, Michael attempts to retrieve his money, unintentionally causing a run on the bank. Later that night, Mr. Dawes Sr, summons Mr. Banks back to the bank. With Mr. Dawes Sr instructing his son on what to say, Mr. Dawes Jr fires George, for indirectly causing the bank run, by failing to control Michael's behavior. Mr. Dawes Sr then asks if Banks has anything to say, but is frightened when George suddenly begins laughing. George, in a sudden good mood, says "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", then tells Mr. Dawes Sr a joke, one which Michael had told him earlier. George then leaves, singing A Spoonful of Sugar. While Mr. Dawes Jr, comments that George must have gone mad, Mr. Dawes Sr ponders the joke. He suddenly gets it, and begins laughing. Much to the surprise of the other bank officers, Mr. Dawes Sr floats up into the air. The next morning, George Banks has taken his family kite-flying as part of his new resolution to be a better family man. There, he meets Mr. Dawes Jr, who is flying kites with the other bank officers. The man compliments George on his joke, stating that Mr. Dawes, Sr had literally died laughing. George expresses his condolences, but Mr. Dawes Jr responds that there is nothing to be sorry about. He continues, saying that his father had never been happier in his life, and offers George a partnership in the bank, which has been left open by Mr. Dawes, Sr's death. Other Appearances Mary Poppins (musical) Though unnamed, a character with the same position as Mr. Dawes, Sr, appears in the musical version of Mary Poppins. Known as the Bank Manager, he is George's boss. In the musical, the bank run scene is cut, and replaced with a situation in which George, choosing potential bank investments, chooses a middle class man's factory project over a rich man's money making scheme. When things look bad at the bank, the Bank Manager suspends George without pay. In the Second Act, the Manager summons George to the bank. But instead of firing Mr. Banks, he commends him. Apparently, George's earlier choice had made a fortune for the bank. He asks what word made George so successful, to which George responds with Mary Poppins's magic word. In other scene, Winifred mentions George's old cruel nanny, Ms. Andrews, to which the Manager responds, "Holy Terror", hinting that the Manager had to same horrible nanny as a child. Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Fathers Category:Stub Category:Mary Poppins characters Category:Males Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Henchmen Category:characters Category:disney characters Category:Idiots Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters